


Felizes para sempre

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Orgulho e Paixão - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, familia, leve angustia, uncles af
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Se havia algo que dona Nicoletta tinha de sobra, era amor de mãe para dar, á torto e à direito. E agora, que todos os seus filhos tinham voltado para casa, e Virgílio tinha sido perdoado por seus feitos, tudo que ela queria era uma grande festa, com todos os amigos de seus queridos filhos.E, por mais incrível que parecesse, Otávio estava mais do que convidado.





	1. O segredo de Mariana

Se havia algo que dona Nicoletta tinha de sobra, era amor de mãe para dar, á torto e à direito. E agora, que todos os seus filhos tinham voltado para casa, e Virgílio tinha sido perdoado por seus feitos, tudo que ela queria era uma grande festa, com todos os amigos de seus queridos filhos.

E, por mais incrível que parecesse, Otávio estava mais do que convidado.

\- Luccino, olhe, não é que eu não queira ir... é só que...

\- Otávio – Luccino disse, sua voz demonstrando uma leve impaciência. – Minha família inteira já sabe. Minha mama inclusive. Ernesto já deve ter contado à Emma e Fani com certeza já comentou com Edmundo. E além deles, os únicos convidados são Mariana e Brandão, Rômulo e Cecília e Elisabeta e Darcy.

\- Ou seja, a cidade inteira! Se cada um deles decide convidar um irmão ou irmã, ou qualquer coisa que seja, todos estarão lá – Otávio respondeu, frustrado, enquanto Luccino dava um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Então você não vai – Luccino riu, mas sua risada não tinha qualquer resquício de felicidade. Ele estava mais irritado do que qualquer outra coisa. – Claro que não.

\- Luccino, escute... – Otávio tentou, deixando seu chapéu sobre a mesa e se aproximando do mecânico, que já voltava para o trabalho. Otávio segurou suas mãos e o virou para encará-lo, prensando seus lábios enquanto Luccino o olhava, sem qualquer alegria no olhar. – Você sabe que eu gosto da sua família, você sabe que... eu amo você... – ele deu uma pausa, e Luccino imediatamente pareceu se acalmar, um pequeno sorriso querendo escapar de sua face – mas você também sabe que não é tão fácil assim.

\- Eu não estou pedindo que você vá como nada. Eu só queria sua companhia – Luccino suspirou e olhou para suas mãos, segurando as de Otávio de volta. – Quer dizer, eu gostaria muito que você fosse como Emma e Edmundo vão – ele riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça – mas não precisa. Só... vá. – ele levantou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve – Por favor.

Otávio o olhou por um longo momento antes de suspirar alto e sorrir.

\- Eu não consigo te negar nada... – ele murmurou, e Luccino sorriu – Muito bem. Eu vou, não se preocupe.

\- Obrigada – Luccino sussurrou, apertando as mãos de Otávio nas suas e se aproximando, lhe dando um beijo suave por entre sorrisos. Otávio soltou suas mãos, as relocando para sua cintura, enquanto Luccino segurou a farda do major, o puxando para perto e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

E, como sempre, como todas as vezes e como aquela primeira vez, sentiu seu coração pular como se fosse sair de seu peito, quase não conseguindo retribuir o beijo por tanto que queria sorrir.

Mas claro que a vontade de sorrir nunca superaria o arrepio que subiu por suas costas quando Otávio deu um passo para frente, prensando Luccino contra a viga no meio da oficina, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido surpreso que logo foi utilizado pelo major para aprofundar o beijo.

Luccino ainda não estava acostumado com aquele lado de seu tímido major.

\- Que sem vergonhice é essa aqui nessa oficina? – uma voz veio, ao longe, fazendo com que os dois pulassem e se afastassem, sem ar por conta do beijo e do susto. Otávio se virou e suspirou, segurando a mão sobre o coração.

\- Mariana, que susto – ele murmurou, se apoiando contra a mesa enquanto Luccino grunhia e se afastava do pilar.

\- Mariana, sério? – ele disse, bravo, sentindo seu coração pular para sua garganta enquanto a garota se segurava para não rir.

\- Ai meninos me desculpem, mas assim foi de propósito só pra assustar – ela piscou para Luccino e depois se aproximou, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. – Fico feliz de ver vocês dois tão confortáveis juntos.

\- Mariana, por favor – Otávio disse, balançando a cabeça, vermelho de vergonha. Luccino acenou, concordando com Otávio, enquanto a moça ria suavemente.

\- Sim Mariana, por favor.

\- Desculpem, não vai se repetir – ela prometeu, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura. – Enfim, vim perguntar se vão no almoço de dona Nicoletta amanhã.

\- Claro que vamos – Luccino respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha. – É minha mãe. Ela quer uma grande reunião com todos os filhos, seus parceiros e seus amigos. Por isso que você foi convidada. E Elisabeta. E Cecília.

\- Pois então... – ela disse, sorrindo. – Cecília deixou escapar lá em casa, então todas as Benedito vão à festa.

\- Por deus – Otávio murmurou, esfregando seu rosto. Luccino só sorriu e acenou.

\- Estão todas convidadas. Afinal, minha mãe sempre faz comida para cidade inteira. Vai dar e sobrar. E ela ficará muito feliz de ver todos os Beneditos em sua casa. Ela gosta muito da sua família.

\- Pois bem, era isso que eu tinha a dizer – ela disse, se virando, antes de suspirar de surpresa e se virar novamente. – Não! Tem mais uma coisa, mas eu só posso contar para vocês dois por enquanto!

\- O que foi Mariana? Mais um segredo? – Otávio, que estava quieto, indagou, se aproximando dela. – Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu?

\- Não! Não, deus me livre – ela riu e chegou perto dos dois, pegando suas mãos e apertando. – Eu... tenho uma surpresinha para a minha família, mas não posso guardar só para mim. E como vocês são mais que meus confidentes, queria poder gritar com alguém sobre isso.

\- Isso o que Mariana? Está me deixando nervoso – Luccino disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas, e Mariana sorriu mais brilhante que o sol antes de gentilmente colocar as mãos dos dois sobre seu ventre.

A reação demorou um pouco, mas a ficha logo caiu.

\- Não... – Otávio murmurou, e Luccino sorriu, quase mais brilhante que a moça, quem riu de leve.

\- Meu deus! Mariana! – Luccino disse, sua voz alta e contente, e Mariana riu, pulando no lugar antes de pular nos braços dos dois melhores amigos que ela tinha, ambos a abraçando de volta, rindo com ela.

\- Eu vou ser mãe! Eu estou grávida! – ela disse, os abraçando forte e depois se afastando, lágrimas em seus olhos. – Eu disse que não ia chorar, mas eu não consigo, estou tão feliz!

\- Mas... mas Mariana você tem que contar para Brandão, ele ficará tão contente! – Otávio disse, segurando as mãos de Mariana. Ela riu e acenou, por entre as lágrimas de alegria que não a deixavam em paz.

\- Sim, sim, mas ainda não! – ela disse, olhando entre os dois e rindo suavemente. – Ainda não, eu quero ter certeza que tudo ficará bem antes de contar.

\- Mas o que daria errado? – Luccino exclamou, não se contendo de alegria. – Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro! O destino só está sendo coerente!

\- Luccino, não fala assim! Se não eu não vou conseguir guardar – ela reclamou, mas ainda sorria. – Ninguém sabe, então é bom que vocês dois fiquem bem quietos sobre isso viu?

\- Não se preocupe. Guardar segredos é nossa especialidade – Otávio afirmou, e Luccino acenou, antes de rir e abraçar Mariana de novo, a fazendo rir e sorrir ainda mais.

\- Eu não ia conseguir guardar isso para mim, obrigada meninos muito obrigada – ela disse, os beijando na bochecha e suspirando assim que Luccino a soltou do abraço apertado que deu. – Agora posso voltar para casa sem querer sair por aí gritando para o mundo.

\- E também pode se preparar para amanhã – Luccino adicionou, e ela acenou, sorrindo.

\- Sim! Sim sim, estarei lá, e pronta para comer e me divertir muito – ela riu e acenou. – Tchau meninos! Vejo vocês amanhã!

\- Até depois! – Luccino respondeu enquanto Otávio acenava, antes de suspirar e rir. – Não acredito! Primeiro Fani, depois Emma, e agora Mariana! Nossa... – ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, se apoiando contra a viga. – Estou em êxtase.

\- Dá para ver – Otávio comentou, e Luccino abriu os olhos, corando de leve com o olhar carinhoso do major. – Você terá muitos sobrinhos para tomar conta.

\- Tomarei conta de todos! Ao mesmo tempo se precisar – ele disse, seu peito borbulhando de alegria. – Todos eles serão mimados ao máximo!

\- Bom, então vou ter que estar sempre por perto, para ter certeza de que você não vá enchê-los de doces e deixa-los acordados até tarde – Otávio sorriu, se aproximando, e Luccino sorriu, acenando e o puxando para perto assim que ele se aproximou o suficiente.

\- Sim. Afinal, você também será tio de todos eles – ele disse, voz mais suave e baixa, e Otávio riu baixo, acenando.

\- Já não bastava o filho de Randolfo, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou, retoricamente, e Luccino sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

\- Claro que não... Você será o melhor tio do mundo.

\- Eu acho que esse título é seu.

\- Pois então... será nosso – Luccino murmurou, suas mãos apoiadas sobre os ombros de Otávio enquanto eles se aproximavam novamente. – E somente nosso.

\- Eu posso aceitar esse prêmio – Otávio suspirou, antes de calar Luccino de uma vez com um outro beijo, este já não tão suave quanto o primeiro.

Era um sonho se tornando realidade, sem nem que Luccino pedisse.  


	2. Parte da família

\- A-ah, a-a-aqui você está, meu am-amigo! – a voz de Randolfo se fez ouvir da porta dos aposentos de Otávio, que não pôde deixar de saltar no lugar e se virar rapidamente, não esperando tal visita. – Estava te pro-pro-procurando em todo o quar-quartel!

\- Randolfo, que susto – ele suspirou, arrumando a gravata e o paletó enquanto se voltava para o espelho novamente – Por que estava me procurando?

\- N-n-não vai ao almoço dos Pri-Pri-Pricelli hoje? – Randolfo perguntou, se aproximando e franzindo as sobrancelhas. – D-d-disse que foi convidado.

\- Fui. Fui sim – ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça e se virando para encarar Randolfo. – Fui, mas não sei se vou. Afinal, era para ser um almoço para a família e agora a cidade toda vai.

\- F-f-família? – o capitão perguntou, um tanto curioso, e Otávio sentiu seu coração pular para fora do peito e parar de susto, se dando conta da bobagem que falou.

\- Enfim – ele disse, rápido, balançando a cabeça e se voltando para o seu armário. – Se você e Brandão vão, alguém tem que cuidar dos homens e eu, como major, tenho essa função. Portanto, não vou no almoço.

\- O-O-Otávio – Randolfo disse, sua voz firme e sem espaço para brincadeiras – V-v-você está es-escondendo algo e-e-e eu não apre-pre-precio esse s-silêncio.

\- Eu não estou escondendo nada – Otávio murmurou, desfazendo os botões de seu paletó. Mal conseguiu desfazer o segundo, Randolfo segurou seu braço e o virou, para que se encarassem novamente.

Seu coração parou de novo, e ele sentiu o mesmo medo que sempre sentia passar por sua espinha, o paralisando.

\- Otávio – Randolfo disse, sua voz baixa e incrivelmente calma – Você é... meu melhor amigo. C-c-como um irmão pra mim. Por fa-favor. Me fale o-o que te afli-flige.

Otávio sentiu seu coração voltar a bater e suspirou baixo, seu medo travando sua garganta. A quanto tempo ele queria compartilhar aquilo com alguém, e embora agora tivesse Brandão, Mariana e Luccino, a culpa de não contar para seu melhor amigo o consumia praticamente todo dia.

Principalmente agora que até mesmo Nicoletta, Fani, Ernesto, Edmundo e Ema o consideravam da família.

Quer dizer, era o que diziam, pelo menos.

\- Pois bem – ele disse, olhando para Randolfo – Você é... meu melhor amigo. Tem direito de saber.

\- Sim – ele acenou, olhos arregalados, esperando atento. – Me conte m-m-meu amigo.

\- Eu... – Otávio começou, sentindo sua garganta fechar novamente, e fechou os olhos, lembrando das palavras de Mariana de algumas semanas antes. _'O medo é um covarde. Enfrente-o. Enfrente-o'_. Ele respirou fundo e abriu seus olhos, encarando seu amigo – A verdade é que...

-  Me f-fale – Randolfo insistiu, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros de Otávio. – M-me diga, por-por-por favor.

\- Eu e Luccino estamos juntos – Otávio disse, rápido e quase sem ar, seu corpo tenso enquanto ele esperava a resposta de Randolfo.

Mas Randolfo somente franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- C-c-como assim? Estão-tão juntos? – ele perguntou, e ao perguntar, seus olhos se arregalaram novamente e brilharam, fazendo com que Otávio se sentisse um tanto ansioso – Espere! C-c-como em meu so-sonho?

\- Um... sim – Otávio disse, um tanto confuso. – Eu e Luccino estamos juntos, como estávamos em seu sonho em que dançamos juntos.

\- P-p-por isso você passava tan-tanto tempo na ofi-ficina! – Randolfo disse, sorrindo – Por isso sem-sempre o olha-lhava ao longe! Por isso está be-bem mais feliz! Está co-co-como eu! Apaixonado!

\- Randolfo, por favor, fale mais baixo – Otávio murmurou, embora um sorriso já se formasse em sua face. – Você... não me odeia?

\- O-o-odiar?! Meu ami-migo! Cl-cl-claro que n-não! Estou feli-li-liz! – ele disse, sorrindo enquanto apertava os ombros de Otávio. – Feliz que nós d-dois encontr-tramos o ver-verdadeiro amor! Tudo f-faz sentido ago-gora!

\- Me desculpe não contar mais cedo, eu só... – Otávio tentou se explicar, mas Randolfo balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

\- N-n-não há o que se des-desculpar. Eu ente-tendo. Mas agora n-não vou deixar que fal-falte a festa – ele disse, firme, e abotoou os dois botões que Otávio tinha desfeito, antes de arrumar seu paletó e sua gravata. – V-vamos! Agora es-estou mais anima-mado!

\- Sim sim mas Randolfo, ninguém pode saber – Otávio exclamou, segurando o braço de seu amigo. – Ninguém. Entendeu? Muito menos Lídia.

\- M-minha boca é-é um tú-túmulo – ele acenou, sorrindo, e acenou para a porta, puxando Otávio consigo. – Vamos! Já estamos atrasados!

\- Estou indo, calma – Otávio riu e seguiu o capitão, se sentindo extremamente leve.

Talvez o almoço não seria tão ruim assim.

 

 

\- Docinhos saindo! – Ema exclamou no meio da bagunçada cozinha, correndo com a travessa para a mesa principal. Edmundo se afastou em tempo de não estragar os doces, antes de dar a farinha para Fani, sorrindo.

\- Obrigada – Fani disse, roubando um beijo de seu amado antes de se voltar para o bolo que fazia.

\- Mama, o macarrão está pronto! – Luccino gritou do fogão, enquanto Nicoletta limpava as folhas de alface para a salada. Ernesto foi até seu caçula, roubando um dedo de molho de tomate e experimentando – Ernesto!

\- Está uma delícia. Mama, agora você tem um competidor para melhor macarronada!

\- E que dúvida, aprendendo com Brandão – Edmundo disse, enquanto pegava os pratos e talheres para levar para a mesa no quintal.

\- O melhor cozinheiro do Vale – Luccino acenou, e Nicoletta balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- Vou começar a ter ciúmes desse Brandão! – ela brincou, e Luccino sorriu, andando até ela e beijando sua bochecha.

\- Não há porque mama. Sempre será a melhor de todos – ele disse, se escondendo em seu ombro e a abraçando, fazendo com que Fani e Ernesto os vaiassem.

\- Puxa saco!

\- Ser caçula é fácil! Ganha todo o amor da mama!

\- Não mais que os genros – Ema se intrometeu, se aproximando de Nicoletta e a abraçando junto com Luccino. – Não é mesmo senhora Pricelli?

\- Nicoletta está ótimo, minha filha – ela respondeu, seu coração cheio de alegria, antes de beijar a cabeça dos dois mais próximos.

\- Voltem ao trabalho, temos muito o que fazer! – Fani chamou, e ambos acenaram, se desvencilhando de Nicoletta e voltando ao trabalho como Fani ordenou.

\- Agora fica a questão. Por que o senhor major Otávio não está aqui nos ajudando? – Ernesto perguntou, pegando a panela de carne e levando para fora. – Afinal, Ema e Edmundo vieram ajudar!

\- Com certeza Luccino presa o trabalho de seu amado mais do que certas pessoas... – Ema disse, sorrindo para Ernesto, que a olhou ofendido.

\- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso.

\- Mas Ernesto tem razão – Fani disse, olhando para Luccino. – Por que não o chamou para nos ajudar? Quanto mais mãos, melhor.

\- E honestamente eu não nasci para carregar coisas pesadas – Edmundo adicionou, olhando para as panelas – Aposto que o major se daria muito melhor no trabalho braçal.

\- Ah, eu não quis incomodá-lo – Luccino deu de ombros, sua voz baixa e tímida. – Afinal, ele, Randolfo e Brandão vão deixar o quartel sem ninguém hoje, então achei que seria incomodo. E... além disso, eu nem mesmo sei se ele vem.

\- E por que não viria? Não gosta da nossa companhia? – Ernesto perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto todos olhavam para Luccino.

\- Claro que gosta! – Luccino respondeu, rápido, antes de suspirar. – Mas... ele é um pouco... medroso. E eu não queria incomodá-lo ainda mais, principalmente porque agora a cidade inteira vem para a festa e ele não gostou muito da ideia.

\- Bom, da próxima vez nós vamos manter isso entre família – Ema disse, firme, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. – E nesse dia, você e ele terão que fazer tudo sozinhos. Para recompensar por hoje.

\- Me parece justo – Fani concordou, e Nicoletta sorriu de leve, acenando.

\- Mas não se preocupe meu bambino. Ele vai vir sim – ela disse, suavemente, e Luccino sorriu um pouco mais, acenando.

\- Sim... é o que espero.

\- Bom, hora de voltar à comida – Ema bateu palmas e acenou para todos. – Os convidados devem estar chegando! Vamos!

\- Muito bem, baronesinha – todos disseram, fazendo uma pequena reverência a moça, que sorriu brilhante como o sol.

 

 

Alguns minutos depois de baterem na porta, dona Ofélia a abriu, sorrindo para seus visitantes.

\- Aleluia! Chegaram! Venham meninas! Venham venham, hora de ir! – ela disse, chamando as garotas e seus pares de dentro de casa. Todas os Beneditos saíram, e Lídia foi rapidamente até seu capitão, roubando um beijo apaixonado de Randolfo.

\- Por que demorou tanto? Já estamos atrasados! – ela reclamou, e Randolfo sorriu, segurando sua cintura e a mantendo perto.

\- D-demorei para a-a-achar uma boa gr-gr-gravata – ele mentiu, sorrindo e mandando um olhar de canto para Otávio, que estava a alguns passos de distância do grupo e sorriu com o apoio de seu melhor amigo.

Ele se sentiu bem melhor quando viu Mariana e Brandão saindo da casa, se aproximando deles e fazendo ambos sorrirem, embora Mariana parecesse desconfiada.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está lá? Na festa? – ela perguntou enquanto seguiam os Beneditos pela rua, seguindo para a casa dos Pricelli. Otávio deu de ombros, tentando se manter calmo.

\- Eu tinha que organizar o treinamento do batalhão, já que nenhum de nós três ficará hoje – ele disse, sorrindo para Mariana, que bufou mas continuou sorrindo.

\- Sei. Bom, eu gosto de sua companhia, então fico feliz – disse, e Brandão acenou, concordando.

\- Otávio, me responda, porque o capitão Randolfo está tão feliz? Está como se nada o incomodasse – Brandão indagou, curioso, e Otávio deu de ombros novamente.

\- Eu não sei, coronel. Talvez possa perguntar à ele depois – ele respondeu, sorrindo um pouco mais calmo. Mariana acenou e depois olhou para Otávio enquanto sua família se afastava.

\- Estou feliz que o senhor criou coragem e veio – ela murmurou, cutucando seu ombro.  – mesmo que atrasado.

\- Eu não podia perder esse almoço, por mais que quisesse – Otávio disse, baixinho, e a fez rir, abraçando seu braço e acenando.

\- Mariana! Venha logo! – Elisabeta chamou ao longe, e Mariana pulou antes de acenar.

\- Vamos, vamos – ela exclamou, puxando Brandão e Otávio mais rápido para perto dos Beneditos, largando do major quando se aproximaram e segurando a mão de Brandão enquanto seguiam pela estrada de terra em direção à fazenda.

 

 

\- As Beneditos chegaram! E com todos os seus acompanhantes – Fani exclamou enquanto colocava os copos, se apressando e sorrindo enquanto esperava seus amigos se aproximarem. Os outros Pricellis saíram de casa ao chamado de Fani, prontos para cumprimentar todos os convidados.

Luccino ficou um pouco mais atrás, apreensivo, antes de relaxar, vendo Otávio no fim do grupo, ao lado de Mariana e Brandão.

\- Filho, você se esqueceu de se trocar? – Nicoletta disse, fazendo Luccino pular de susto antes de se virar para sua mãe e se olhar. – Por favor, vá por um casaco ao menos! Roupa de trabalho não é roupa de festa!

\- Sim mama, desculpe – ele disse, rapidamente, antes de correr para o quarto.

Nicoletta sorriu, e saiu de casa, abrindo os braços para abraçar Ofélia e Felisberto. Depois de abraçar seus amigos, ela se desvencilhou da multidão e se aproximou dos últimos da fila, sorrindo para Mariana, Brandão e Otávio.

\- Olá dona Nicoletta – Mariana disse, muito contente, e abraçou a mulher – Como você está?

\- Muito melhor agora que estão aqui! – ela sorriu, antes de dar um pequeno pulo – Ah sim! Major Otávio, me faça um favor.

\- C-claro – Otávio acenou, um pouco nervoso, ficando gelado quando Nicoletta segurou suas mãos.

\- Eu mandei Luccino procurar um lenço para mim no quarto e ele não volta nunca. Pode ir pedir que ele venha dar oi para todos por favor? E vá rápido! – ela disse, sorrindo, e Otávio sentiu seu rosto quente antes de assentir.

\- Claro. Vou em um instante – ele disse, acenando para Mariana e depois para Nicoletta antes de seguir para a casa. Nicoletta o observou, sorrindo, e Mariana cerrou os olhos, sorrindo também.

\- Dona Nicoletta... você está de lenço na cabeça – ela disse, curiosa, e Nicoletta deu de ombros, pegando as mãos de Mariana.

\- Não se preocupe. Agora vamos! Temos que começar o almoço! Tõ tão feliz de ver meus amigos tudo aqui comigo!

\- Ah, nós estamos muito felizes também – Brandão acenou e seguiu em frente, sendo seguido pelas duas mulheres em direção do grupo maior enquanto Otávio desviava a atenção e seguia para dentro da casa.

Ele entrou devagar, lembrando da última vez que tinha estado ali. Nada tinha corrido bem, ele sabia, e a culpa encheu seu peito, o fazendo balançar a cabeça para esquecer e seguir para o quarto de Luccino.

Não tinha mais o que se fazer. Gaetano estava morto, os Pricelli estavam unidos e ele tinha que chamar o Luccino para almoçar.

\- Com licença? – ele perguntou, batendo na porta do quarto que estava fechada.

\- Um minuto! – a voz de Luccino encheu seus ouvidos, e em um minuto, Luccino abriu a porta, sorrindo. – Ah... Otávio. Olá.

\- Oi – ele disse, baixo, antes de olhar ao redor e se voltar para Luccino. – Posso entrar?

\- Claro, claro – Luccino se afastou da porta, a fechando depois que Otávio entrou. – Pois então... o senhor veio.

\- Claro que vim – Otávio respondeu, cruzando os braços e só naquele instante se dando conta que Luccino não usava nenhuma camisa. – Eu... vim em má hora novamente?

\- Já disse que para você nunca há má hora – Luccino disse, firme, antes de se encaminhar para seu armário – A questão é que dona Nicoletta pediu que eu me trocasse antes de ir à festa.

\- Ela me pediu para que viesse chama-lo... porque procurava um lenço para ela – Otávio respondeu, confuso, enquanto Luccino escolhia uma blusa. Mas com o comentário, ele se virou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Ela não me pediu nenhum lenço.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes antes de rirem suavemente.

\- Eu acho... que mama está criando desculpas para que fiquemos juntos... e sozinhos – Luccino sorriu, se aproximando de Otávio e deixando sua blusa sobre a cama. Otávio arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Por que mais ela inventaria algo assim? – Luccino riu e se aproximou, colocando suas mãos sobre o peito de Otávio e segurando seu paletó. Ainda sorrindo, se aproximou, e Otávio levou suas mãos para a cintura de Luccino, como de costume.

\- Talvez ela tenha se enganado? – perguntou, retoricamente, e Luccino balançou a cabeça, sorrindo como sempre sorria em volta de Otávio.

\- Duvido – ele sussurrou, quando seus narizes se tocaram, antes de puxá-lo para mais perto, capturando os lábios do major em um beijo apaixonado (e apaixonante).

Luccino inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, suas mãos deslizando para o pescoço de Otávio, se encaixando atrás de sua nuca e brincando com seus cabelos enquanto aprofundava o beijo, provocando o outro com uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior. Otávio respondeu à provocação a altura, puxando Luccino para perto e levantando uma de suas mãos, gentilmente arranhando a curvatura de sua espinha, fazendo com que o mecânico estremecesse e perdesse o ar, suspirando contra seus lábios.

E claro, Otávio não perdeu a chance de aprofundar o beijo ainda mais, entrelaçando os cabelos de Luccino entre seus dedos e os puxando de leve, esperando somente mais uma chance para explorar a boca de seu amado, o segurando perto e forte, o fazendo se arrepiar a cada toque, movimento, tornando Luccino em uma bagunça de sentidos e emoções.

Otávio se afastou então, para tomar um ar e sorrir, deixando suas testas se tocando, enquanto Luccino, como em transe, manteve os olhos fechados, se inclinando e o beijando de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até que Otávio riu e se afastou um pouco mais com a próxima investida.

\- Luccino, nós temos um almoço para comparecer... – ele tentou, mas Luccino mal o ouviu, seus beijos se mantendo, na bochecha do major, e depois sua mandíbula, seu pescoço, e Otávio tomou folego e se afastou, sorrindo enquanto Luccino finalmente abria seus olhos e franzia as sobrancelhas. – Luccino.

\- Eu queria passar o dia todo com você, aqui – ele murmurou, cruzando os braços e olhando para o chão, como uma criança mimada. Otávio riu e se aproximou, beijando sua bochecha e o fazendo olhar para si.

\- Faremos o seguinte. Depois do almoço, vamos até a oficina e passamos o resto do dia lá, sozinhos. Sim? – ele sorriu, e Luccino suspirou antes de assentir.

\- Claro – ele suspirou, ainda um pouco irritado. – Mas que almoço esse vai ser... não podemos nem ficar de mãos dadas como os outros podem...

\- Luccino – Otávio alertou, sua voz se elevando um pouco. – Nossos amigos estão aqui, e sua mãe está muito contente. Nada de estragar a festa. Agora se troque. Eu espero você lá fora.

\- Não, não, fique – Luccino exclamou, antes de corar com o olhar arregalado de Otávio. – Não seu bobo! Eu já... essas são as calças que eu vou. Só fique para que eu escolha uma camisa.

\- Ah sim claro – Otávio acenou e se sentou na cama de Luccino, enquanto o mecânico sorria e pegava a blusa que tinha colocado sobre a outra cama. Depois, se dirigiu ao armário e pegou uma regata de baixo e a colocou, e por cima, a blusa de festa que usaria.

\- Você sabe... eles perguntaram de você hoje – Luccino disse, lentamente abotoando sua blusa e se virando para Otávio.

\- Eles quem?

\- Fani, Ernesto. Ema. Até mesmo Edmundo – Luccino disse, roubando um olhar do major e sorrindo, bobo. – Todos eles queriam saber porque você não veio ajudar com a comida.

\- Mas... você não me convidou para vir – Otávio respondeu, preocupado, e Luccino riu baixo, acenando.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas não esperava que eles me cobrassem – seu sorriso se manteve enquanto colocava o colete sobre a blusa. – Ema disse até que por conta de sua folga, teremos que ter um... jantar em família, aonde somente eu e você iremos cozinhar. Acredita?

\- Jantar? Em... família? – Otávio perguntou, sua voz baixa, e Luccino levantou a cabeça de seu colete, sorrindo se esvaindo quando viu o olhar surpreso e acuado do major. – A... Ema disse isso?

\- Sim – Luccino acenou, se aproximando de Otávio preocupado. – Edmundo disse que gostaria de ter tido sua ajuda para carregar as panelas pesadas, por você ser do exército – ele riu, de leve, mas a risada logo morreu quando Otávio olhou para o chão. – Otávio? Está tudo bem?

\- Eu... sim, sim está tudo bem – ele acenou rápido, esfregando seus olhos e levantando o rosto novamente, sorrindo fraco. – Ele tem razão, eu poderia ter ajudado. E muito!

\- Otávio... – Luccino franziu as sobrancelhas, se ajoelhando em frente à ele e pegando suas mãos. – O que foi? Eu disse algo errado?

\- O q-claro que não Luccino – Otávio negou com a cabeça e sorriu um pouco mais forte, apertando as mãos de seu amado. – Não, só me pegou de surpresa. Só isso.

\- ... certo – Luccino murmurou, desconfiado. – Bom... vamos? Daqui a pouco minha mãe vem nos procurar.

\- Sim, vamos vamos! – Otávio disse, animado demais, como se quisesse sair de lá logo, e se levantou, puxando Luccino consigo. – Venha. Estou morto de fome.

\- Vamos – Luccino sorriu, o seguindo, não fazendo qualquer questão de soltar sua mão, mesmo quando saíram do quarto e da casa a procura de Nicoletta.

Claro que assim que Otávio percebeu, largou de sua mão, mas os poucos segundos que se mantiveram juntas foram o suficiente para que Luccino se sentisse incrível para aquele almoço.


	3. Aceita-se esposa

A festa começou como deveria, com todos se cumprimentando e se sentando à mesa do lado de fora, preparada exatamente para aquela ocasião. Aos poucos, os convidados que faltavam começaram a chegar, até que Julieta e Aurélio finalmente apareceram, completando todos os habitantes do Vale no quintal dos Pricelli, todos carregados com comidas e doces vindos de suas próprias casas. E a mesa, separada por amigos próximos dos Pricelli em questão, formava uma grande família, inteira conectada de um jeito ou de outro.

No fim, depois de tantos casamentos e namoros, o Vale do Café era praticamente uma família só.

Fani e Edmundo se sentavam em uma ponta, ao lado de Rômulo e Cecilia. Já Ernesto e Ema estavam ao meio, entre Camilo e Elisabeta, seguido de seus acompanhantes. E na outra ponta, Luccino sentava entre Otávio e Mariana, perto de Brandão e de Randolfo e Lídia.

Ofélia, Felisberto, Julieta e Aurélio se sentavam perto de dona Nicoletta, rindo e conversando sobre seus filhos, como se todos não estivessem logo ali, ouvindo tudo.

\- Mama! – Fani exclamou de repente, depois de Nicoletta começar uma conversa embaraçosa de sua filha. Em meio a tantas conversas, era difícil acompanhar qualquer uma, então Luccino de deteve a rir e se voltar para Mariana, continuando sua conversa com sua melhor amiga enquanto sua mão se mantinha entrelaçada a de Otávio sob a mesa.

\- Ah filha, me perdoe, me perdoe – Nicoletta riu, balançando as mãos e sorrindo ao sorriso de sua filha. – É que eu tenho tanta história de você e seus irmãos! Tanta coisa boa pra contar agora que vocês tão tudo de volta!

\- Pois então mama, se atenha aos detalhes não embaraçosos – Ernesto disse, mandando-lhe uma piscadela típica.

\- Ou as mantenha nas costas do filho que não se importa – Fani sugeriu, acenando para Luccino, que só naquele momento se pôs a escutar.

\- O que tem eu? – perguntou, inocentemente, e tanto Fani quanto Ernesto sorriram travessos.

\- Conte mama. Se adora tão seu caçula, nos agrade com alguma história de Luccino – Ernesto acenou, e os olhos do mecânico se arregalaram.

\- Mama, não há nenhuma necessidade... – ele falou, o mais suave possível, mas dona Ofélia logo o interrompeu.

\- Mas desse pestinha não precisa nem ser mãe pra saber das travessuras de moleque! – ela disse, alto, e as Beneditos se olharam interessadas enquanto Felisberto ria.

\- Ofélia, por favor, vai deixar o menino sem jeito – ele tentou, enquanto Luccino sentia seu corpo gelar e suas bochechas esquentarem. Ainda assim, nada impediu Ofélia de continuar.

\- Ah, mas ele já fez muitas travessuras lá em casa, enquanto Nicoletta trabalhava! – ela disse, olhando ao redor da mesa enquanto todos os olhos se focavam em Luccino, que estava mais vermelho que o molho do macarrão na mesa. – Uma vez, eu achei esse menino passando mal de tanto comer os doces da nossa dispensa! E sem pedir ainda, vê se pode!

\- Ofélia... – Felisberto tentou, novamente, mas todos da mesa já estavam muito interessados, sorrindo e rindo.

\- M-mas eu pedi desculpa... – Luccino murmurou, e Ofélia balançou a mão.

\- Num se preocupa. Sempre foi muito bem vindo lá em casa. Eu já te considerava quase um filho meu mesmo – ela disse, e Luccino sorriu um pouco – Mas ainda assim era travesso demais!

\- Mas também era muito educado e gentil – Felisberto adicionou, ficando do lado do rapaz. – Lembro muito bem do dia em que Luccino decidiu fazer brinquedos para as meninas, apesar de ser bem criancinha. Fez uma bonequinha de madeira para cada uma, e adorava olhar Lídia enquanto dormia.

\- Sempre foi bom com as mãos, nosso irmão – Ernesto acenou, sorrindo – Não me impressiona que agora conserte veículos.

\- Assim eu fico sem jeito – Luccino disse, sem graça, sorrindo um tanto acanhado enquanto sentia Otávio apertar sua mão por baixo da mesa.

\- Não há porque ficar – Mariana logo se intrometeu, sorrindo – Sempre soubemos que você é a melhor pessoa desse Vale inteiro.

\- Sim, sempre disposto a ajudar todos e qualquer um – Jane adicionou.

\- E nunca se esquecendo de velhos amigos – Rômulo disse, acenando.

\- E se metendo em encrenca atrás de encrenca pra manter os todos a salvo – Brandão completou, acenando.

Todos da mesa concordaram, e Luccino sentiu seu coração já muito mole amolecer ainda mais. Ele só queria se esconder para sempre com todos aqueles elogios.

\- Por causa disso que sempre achei que Luccino teria a melhor esposa do Vale – Ofélia disse, e toda a alegria dos comentários se esvaiu como uma brisa repentina. – Um homem assim deveria ter várias pretendentes!

Luccino sentiu seu corpo relaxando, não com calma, mas com uma tristeza que não cabia dentro de si. Claro. O assunto sempre tinha que voltar para... isso. De repente, um mal estar o encheu, e ele olhou para seu prato sem vontade nenhuma de voltar a comer.

\- Ofélia... – Felisberto suspirou, e o clima pareceu esfriar, com todos ficando em silêncio. Luccino não queria olhar para os outros, principalmente para sua família.

Embora Ernesto, Fani, Ema, Edmundo, Mariana, Brandão e até mesmo Nicoletta o olhassem com pena. Ou, talvez, era por conta da pena que não quisesse olhar para ninguém.

Ele sentiu Otávio apertar sua mão novamente, mas dessa vez não sentiu vontade alguma de continuar ali.

\- Com licença, eu vou buscar os doces. Perdi a fome – Luccino disse, baixo, mas com o silêncio que tinha se instalado na mesa, todos puderam ouvir. Ele se levantou, pegou seu próprio prato e saiu em direção a cozinha, sentindo seus olhos arderem e seu coração apertar.

Pôde até mesmo ouvir algumas das Beneditos reclamarem com Ofélia, mas nada poderia fazê-lo aproveitar aquele momento.

Colocou seu prato sobre a pia, desejando fazer como seu pai fazia. Chutar a mesa, quebrar o prato, socar a parede, e talvez agora ele o entendesse melhor.

Algumas coisas davam muita raiva só pra se chorar.

Ainda assim, não fez nenhum dos dois. Limpou seus olhos antes que as lágrimas escorressem, as engoliu de volta, e começou a arrumar os doces em travessas, embora o que mais quisesse era ir embora.

\- Luccino?

Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou, e depois se levantou, tentando se manter calmo.

\- Sim Mariana?

A moça estava de pé, à alguns passos dele, suas mãos juntas à sua frente. Sua face demonstrava tristeza, mas ele não via nada além de sua raiva.

\- Você quer ajuda? – ela perguntou, suavemente, e ele balançou a cabeça, colocando os brigadeiros sobre a travessa.

\- Não. Obrigado. Pode voltar ao almoço – respondeu, frio e seco. Ela suspirou.

\- desculpe minha mãe... ela não sabe... não entende – ela falou, tentando acalentá-lo, mas suas palavras só serviram para deixa-lo mais irritado. Ele largou os doces sobre a travessa e a olhou, nos olhos.

\- Mariana. Lembra de quando cortaram seus cabelos, e você disse que eu nunca entenderia o que significava a falta deles para com o fato de você ser mulher? – ele perguntou, sua voz elevada e vazia de paciência. Mal deu tempo para que ela assentisse, ele já continuou – Pois então. Isso, você nunca vai entender.

\- Eu... eu sei. Mas eu queria que você... se sentisse melhor – ela tentou, mais uma vez, mas Luccino já estava muito alterado.

\- Vá lá fora então, e mude os pensamentos de todos! – ele disse, quase gritando, antes de bater sua mão contra a mesa e esfregar os olhos. – Mude! Todos eles! É o único jeito de me fazer sentir melhor! E enquanto isso, pode levar os doces também. Não vou voltar para o almoço. Divirta-se.

\- L-Luccino! – Mariana exclamou atrás dele, mas já era tarde. Luccino saiu pela porta dos fundos em direção à mata, correndo e sem olhar para trás, querendo ficar o mais longe de todos e o mais sozinho possível.

Mariana demorou, mas eventualmente voltou para a mesa de almoço sozinha, aonde uma discussão já tinha se instaurado, e agora todos estavam de pé e discutindo. Mas assim que ela se aproximou, todos se calaram, a olhando.

\- Luccino... disse que estava indisposto. Não vai voltar para o almoço – ela disse, olhando para Brandão com uma feição preocupada.

\- Ah, esses meninos que se ofendem com tudo! Ache uma esposa e a cidade para de falar! – Ofélia disse, se sentando, e Mariana a olhou, brava, pronta para esbravejar, mas foi detida por Otávio, que pegou sua mão e a puxou de leve.

\- Mariana, por favor. Não vale a pena – ele disse, baixinho, e Mariana bufou antes de se sentar. Mas claro, que se até mesmo Fani e Ernesto preferiram se calar, Lídia não o faria.

\- Nossa mamasita, estou muito desapontada com a senhora! Isso é jeito de tratar o Luccino?! – ela disse, irritada, e cruzou os braços, antes de tomar uma decisão e se levantar. – Venha Randolfo. Vou fazer uma greve de almoços até que mamãe peça desculpas ao nosso amigo. Vamos vamos! – ela puxou Randolfo pelo braço, ignorando os chamados de Ofélia.

\- Ai Lídia! Por que é assim filha? – Ofélia reclamou, mas Elisabeta não pôde ficar calada.

\- A culpa é sua mamãe. Magoou Luccino e aposto que magoou todos os Pricelli, que só são muito educados para reclamar da senhora. Aonde já se viu, implicar com casamento dos outros? Já não basta os das suas próprias filhas?

A discussão continuou entre os Beneditos, com Felisberto tentando não apoiar nenhum lado, enquanto Otávio se aproximou de Mariana, preocupado.

\- Mariana, Luccino está bem?

\- Eu duvido. Estava nervoso como uma cobra – ela disse, suspirando. – Saiu correndo da casa sem dizer para onde ia, pra dentro da mata.

\- Eu deveria ir procura-lo, com licença – Otávio acenou, se levantando em meio a confusão e saindo de fininho.

Enquanto isso, outros também discutiam a situação.

\- Acho que vou atrás dele. Odeio deixar Luccino sozinho por ai – Ernesto disse à Ema, que sorriu e assentiu.

\- Pode ir. Eu cuido de sua mãe.

\- Eu vou com você – fani disse, já levantada, atrás de Ernesto. – Vamos.

\- Vamos. Tchau, minha linda – Ernesto disse e sorriu, beijando a bochecha de Ema antes de sair com Fani também meio escondidos.

\- Mariana, eu estou preocupado – Brandão disse, de repente, atraindo a atenção de sua esposa. – Será que nós também não... deveríamos procurar o Luccino? Afinal, eu tenho medo de que ele possa... se meter em alguma encrenca, e quanto mais olhos, melhor.

\- Eu concordo. E além do mais, perdi a fome. Vamos – ela assentiu, pegando a mão de seu amado e o puxando para longe da mesa, seguindo para a mata.

Só então que a discussão esfriou, e os convidados que sobraram olharam ao redor, confusos.

\- Aonde foram todos? – Felisberto perguntou, e Ema sorriu, dando de ombros.

**Author's Note:**

> Mano eu amo tanto sério ninguém me separa mais dessa porra


End file.
